


i don't really know, man

by davishmitha (mikkadhira)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: HAPPYPEACHCLOUDDAY, I DON'T KNOW WHY NADO MOREUGE, I'M SORRY GUANLIN I BORROWED YOUR LINES, JFHFHDJDKDJDDKD RIP ME, M/M, i don't really know man, kind of college au, supposed to be fluff but idk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkadhira/pseuds/davishmitha
Summary: Daniel meminta Sungwoon untuk memilih satu di antara dua━dan sesungguhnya Sungwoon hanya perlu mengarahkan telunjuk saja. Lalu apa yang membuatnya sulit melakukan hal tersebut? Pada akhirnya manakah yang Sungwoon pilih?





	i don't really know, man

"Jadi mana yang akan kaupilih, Hyung?"

 

Daniel hanya memintanya untuk memilih satu di antara dua━dan sesungguhnya hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengarahkan telunjuk saja. Namun sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam kepalanya secepat laju metro bawah tanah ibukota.

  
.  
.  
.  


Ya, ya. Terkutuklah Kang Daniel yang mengganggu pagi tenang Ha Sungwoon dengan suara gebrak pintu dan rintihan sebab pemuda itu terantuk kaki meja. Sementara Sungwoon mengeluh atas kebodohan _hoobae_ -nya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah semalam dirinya terlalu mabuk hingga lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Kang Daniel mendobrak pintu kamar Ha Sungwoon tanpa permisi sebetulnya bukanlah cerita baru. Pemuda Ha sengaja meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci apabila sedang terjaga di dalam kamar untuk berbagai alasan. Namun selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang sembarang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu—setidaknya sampai mahasiswa baru bertubuh bongsor bernama Kang Daniel menjadi penghuni baru kamar seberang. Satu bulan pertama bocah Kang itu masih menunjukkan sopan santun, dan entah kapan tepatnya negara api mulai menyerang.

Kini sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak Daniel datang. Mungkin sudah saatnya Sungwoon mempertimbangkan untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamar.

Kamar Sungwoon dan Daniel terletak di ujung koridor lantai delapan, saling berhadapan. Mungkin lokasi kamar menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Kang- _hoobae_ lebih sering berkunjung ke kamar Ha- _sunbae_. Daniel hanya perlu membuka pintu dan melangkah satu-dua untuk menggapai kenop pintu kamar Sungwoon. Faktor lainnya mungkin karena penghuni kamar samping Daniel adalah seorang _sunbae_ bermuka masam yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ha- _sunbae_ yang berwajah imut dan berukuran mini seperti seekor Pomeranian. Seandainya saja Daniel tidak bertanya, ia tidak akan tahu kalau Ha Sungwoon adalah seniornya. Memang seperti itu kebijakan kampus mereka, tidak memisah-misahkan antara kamar junior dan senior di asrama supaya tidak ada kesenggangan antar mahasiswa.

Daniel, sih, senang-senang saja.

Sayangnya Sungwoon tidak.

Bukannya tidak senang tapi apa, ya? Agak… bingung? Kang Daniel ini sebetulnya _hoobae_ yang cukup _manis_ bagi Sungwoon. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, selalu cengengesan seperi orang bodoh, dan memanggilnya dengan suara berat namun nada ceria seperti _`Hyungie! Sungwoon Hyung! Gureumi Hyung!`_. Awalnya pemuda Ha merasa terintimidasi karena Kang- _hoobae_ yang bertubuh bongsor itu selalu merangkul atau memeluknya dengan mudah seolah-olah ia tidak lebih besar dari bantal. Bahkan Daniel pernah mengusreki kepalanya yang berakhir dengan jerit protes— _YA! I’M HYUNG, YOU DONGSAENG!_ Tentu saja setelah itu kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya menjadi bahan olok-olok bocah Kang. Kesal, jelas, _tapi—_

_“Hehehehe Hyung, ayo kita minum~”_

 

—setelah kedatangan Daniel, Sungwoon merasa hidupnya lebih… _berwarna?_

_“Eo? Hyung, aku menumpahkan bir di sepatumu. Joseongieyo, Hyung.”_

 

Atau lebih buram dan gelap, _hhh_ , Sungwoon betul-betul tidak tahu.

 

Semakin lama pemuda Ha berkutat dengan Kang Daniel, semakin ia merasakan krisis di dalam dirinya. _Daniel is such a messy-dumb giggly kid_ —dan hal tersebut membuat jiwa pengayomnya terpelatuk. Mengurusi hidupnya sendiri saja sudah sulit, namun Daniel si bayi besar membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengurusi hidup orang lain juga alias hidup Kang Daniel sendiri. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan tempat tidur Daniel bebas dari gerombolan semut sebab bocah itu meninggalkan bungkus _jelly_ di mana saja. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, Kang Daniel itu. Tapi sebenarnya lebih sulit dipercaya lagi Ha Sungwoon yang mau melakukan itu semua untuk Kang Daniel. Padahal tidak ada yang menyuruhnya mengurus Daniel, pun ia sering mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri dan berkata: _Ah, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, sih?!_ Satu hari ia akan bilang pada Daniel bahwa ia tidak akan lagi turun tangan mengurusi hidup bocah itu, namun esok harinya ia akan bertemu Daniel yang cengengesan dan berakhir mengurusi hidupnya lagi. Begitu siklusnya, ulang selama setengah tahun. Bayangkan.

 

_“Eo, annyeonghaseyo, Hyung. Hehehehe.”_

_“Kau ini…. Minggir, aku harus lihat kamarmu.”_

_“Waeyo? Kemarin Hyung bilang nggak mau masuk kamarku lagi.”_

_“Lupakan. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk. Aku harus lihat kamarmu.”_

 

Sekarang paham mengapa Sungwoon merasakan sebuah _krisis_?

 

 _Daniel is such a messy-dumb giggly kid_ —dan ia selalu mengeluh lelah karena harus membereskan kekacauan yang Daniel buat padahal tidak ada yang menyuruh. Daniel juga seringkali mengolok kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa inferior terhadap ukuran tubuhnya. Namun tiap kali Sungwoon melihat senyum bodoh bocah itu—ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, seseorang dengan hidup yang biasa-biasa dan lurus-lurus saja. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjalani hari dengan pola: bangun tidur-menghadiri kelas-kembali ke asrama-mengerjakan tugas-belajar-tidur. Sejak Daniel hadir dalam hidupnya pola tersebut berubah menjadi: bangun tidur-membangunkan Daniel-menghadiri kelas-kembali ke asrama-berurusan dengan Daniel-mengerjakan tugas dan belajar-minum dengan Daniel-berurusan dengan Daniel (lagi)-tidur. Hidupnya tidak lagi membosankan. Ia selalu memiliki hal baru untuk diceritakan pada karib-karibnya alias Noh Taehyun dan kawan-kawan. Yah, kesal dan lelah itu pasti, namun apakah Sungwoon pernah merasa menyesal telah melepas hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja?

 

Tidak— _tidak tahu_ —tapi mungkin tidak?

 

Lagipula mana tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia lulus nanti? Kalau tepat waktu (dan tentu saja Ha Sungwoon si pekerja keras mengusahakan agar tepat waktu), Sungwoon akan lulus satu setengah tahun lagi. Setelah lulus ia akan kembali ke kampung halaman, mungkin membantu kakek berladang sembari mencari pekerjaan. Artinya ia hanya punya satu setengah tahun lagi sebelum meninggalkan asrama, sebelum meninggalkan kamar di ujung koridor lantai delapan, sebelum meninggalkan seorang bocah dengan tubuh bongsor dan senyum bodoh bernama Kang Daniel.

Satu setengah tahun.

Dan krisis itu kembali pemuda Ha rasakan tiap kali ia menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa.

Sekali waktu ia merasa satu setengah tahun adalah waktu yang lama—ia ingin segera lulus dan terbebas dari gangguan bocah Kang. Dan di lain waktu ia merasa satu setengah tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar. Membayangkan dirinya melanjutkan hidup tanpa melihat Kang Daniel berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengunyah _jelly_ dan cengengesan dengan bodohnya—entahlah, ia merasa rumit. Ia juga tidak ingin merasa seperti ini, tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya ia memastikan mana yang paling ia inginkan?

 

Nampaknya Tuhan memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

 

Seperti biasa, malam tadi Sungwoon dan Daniel menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol santai sebelum tidur ditemani sekotak pizza dan beberapa kaleng bir. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Daniel yang menyempatkan diri menginvasi kamar Sungwoon, mengajak minum dengan iming-iming, “Aku sudah pesan pizza ekstra keju kesukaan Hyung. Hehehe.” Dan seperti yang sudah dibilang, pada akhirnya Ha- _sunbae_ tidak bisa menolak apa yang _hoobae_ -nya itu inginkan.

Hanya saja Sungwoon tidak mengira bahwa Daniel akan membawa-bawa soal _kelulusan_ nya pada obrolan kecil mereka malam tadi.

“Jadi Hyung, setelah lulus nanti akan kembali ke tempat Harabeoji?”

_Pertama, bocah itu bertanya dengan nada datar seolah-olah ia bertanya hanya untuk formalitas belaka._

“Aku sedang nggak ingin membicarakan itu.”

“Ah, _waeyo?”_

_Kedua, harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu padahal barusan kita sedang membicarakan perbandingan jumlah pepperoni dan paprika di pizza yang kaupesan ini._

“Meskipun secara teknis aku nggak hanya tinggal dengan Hyung, aku cuma mau bilang kalau tinggal dengan Hyung selama setengah tahun ini rasanya menyenangkan. Hehehehe.”

_Kenapa kau berkata begitu seolah aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini besok pagi._

“Nanti kalau Hyung sudah nggak ada pasti sepi…. Hyung nggak mau tinggal di sini saja? Nanti aku akan keluar dari asrama dan kita bisa mencari apartemen yang berhadapan seperti kamar kita ini. Hehehehe.”

_Apa—_

“Kau ini—bilang saja kau nggak bisa hidup tanpaku. Iya, kan?” Dalam artian Daniel membutuhkannya sebagai _ibu asuh_ selama bocah besar itu tinggal di sini. Ini memang prasangka Sungwoon saja, tapi memang alasan apa lagi yang bisa bocah Kang itu berikan? Ya, ya, Daniel pasti membutuhkannya untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang bocah itu perbuat. Untuk mengingatkan bocah itu supaya tidak terlalu banyak minum. Untuk _menjaga_ bocah itu sebab ia begitu polos dan bodoh. Singkatnya, secara tidak sadar (atau mungkin Daniel sadar, Sungwoon tidak tahu) Sungwoon dipermainkan.

Tapi, “Hehehe. Iya. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hyung.” Itu semua hanya asumsi, kan? _“My small and precious Sungwoonie Hyung.”_

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir si bocah bongsor dalam bahasa Inggris, ada tangan yang terulur menuju puncak kepala pemuda Ha. Ketimbang mengusreki dengan jahil, tangan itu justru mengusap puncak kepala si pemuda dengan lembut. Seketika itu pula si pemuda merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ujung telinganya memerah tanpa disadari.

_Apa maksudnya itu._

_Aku nggak paham._

_Dia mabuk, kan? Ah, iya. Mungkin dia hanya mabuk._

“Hehehe. Kenapa, Hyung? Nggak ngerti ya apa artinya? Hehehe.”

_Sialan._

_“I—“_ Ha Sungwoon, dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dari milik Kang Daniel, menyingkirkan tangan bocah itu dari atas kepalanya dan bersusah-payah menarik kerah si bocah hingga dia berdiri. “— _understand, you pig._ ” Ia mendongak untuk menatap mata Daniel yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat keberadaannya. Nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, mungkin sebab itu pula bocah Kang hanya membalas dengan cengiran bodohnya. Lagipula frasa itu memang frasa yang selalu diucapkan Sungwoon ketika Daniel mengoloknya.

“Kau mabuk, Niel-ah,” Sungwoon melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Daniel, “Sana kembali ke kamar. Katamu besok ada acara pagi-pagi sekali. _Shoo, shoo._ ” Pemuda Ha mendorong tubuh besar Kang Daniel ke arah pintu dengan seluruh tenaganya, sementara si bocah Kang bahkan tidak tidak perlu berusaha untuk menahan. “Ah Hyung, _waeyo_? Aku nggak mabuk! Aku baru minum dua kaleng!” Iya, Sungwoon tahu benar bahwa Daniel tidak akan mabuk kalau hanya minum kurang dari lima kaleng. Tapi Sungwoon tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Daniel tinggal terlalu lama di kamarnya setelah konversasi yang barusan terjadi karena ia—tidak tahu lagi.

Ia tidak tahu.

“ _Jaljayo_ , Niel-ah.”

“Gureumi Hyung!”

_Clack._

Akhirnya setelah Sungwoon mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya (dan nampaknya Daniel juga sudah menyerah untuk bertahan), ia berhasil mengusir Kang- _hoobae_ dari kamarnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia berjaga di depan pintu, lantas mendengar Daniel membalas dengan _jaljayo_ lemah sembari melangkah masuk ke kamar seberang. Setelah memastikan bocah Kang masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, Sungwoon mengambil beberapa kaleng bir lantas menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci.

_“My small and precious Sungwoonie Hyung.”_

Sungwoon tidak sebodoh itu, tahu. Ia sepenuhnya tahu arti dari kalimat yang tadi Daniel ucapkan. Namun ia tidak paham mengapa Daniel harus mengatakannya, terlebih sambil mengusap kepalanya seperti itu. _Dasar tidak sopan_ —tapi bukan itu permasalahan utamanya. Masalahnya ialah, udara sekelilingnya mendadak berubah panas, rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dan debar jantungnya mendadak tidak bisa dikontrol. Ia tidak paham mengapa.

Ia tidak paham mengapa seluruh memorinya bersama Daniel selama enam bulan ke belakang berputar dalam pikirannya selagi ia menenggak kaleng demi kaleng bir yang ia punya.

  
.  
.  
.

“Hyung! Sungwoon Hyu— _ack_! Aduuh….”

Ya, ya. Terkutuklah Kang Daniel yang mengganggu pagi tenang Ha Sungwoon dengan suara gebrak pintu dan rintihan sebab pemuda itu terantuk kaki meja. Sementara Sungwoon mengeluh atas kebodohan _hoobae_ -nya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah semalam dirinya terlalu mabuk hingga lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Ia pun mengerang sambil kembali menarik selimutnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia belum ingin diganggu pagi buta begini.

“Hyung, bangun. Aku butuh bantuanmu sebentaaar saja.” Bocah bertubuh besar layaknya seekor Samoyed itu menenteng sesuatu di tangan dan beringsut mendekati tempat tidur Sungwoon. Sementara si pemuda Pomeranian membuka mata dengan ogah-ogahan, Daniel sudah siap menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa. Dengan cengiran bodohnya yang khas ia bertanya, “Hyung! Menurutmu untuk acara hari ini aku lebih bagus pakai baju yang ini atau yang _ini_?” Daniel mengangkat _striped shirt_ pink-putih kemudian _striped shirt_ biru-putih miliknya. Keduanya ia beli bersama Sungwoon bulan lalu, Sungwoon pula lah yang memilihkan kedua baju itu untuknya. Sementara pemuda Ha mendelik tidak percaya. Tidur lelapnya diganggu hanya untuk memilihkan baju? Sepagi ini?

“ _Seriously_ , Kang Daniel?”

“ _Just choose one_ , Hyung.”

Lagi. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya memberikan cengiran bodoh seolah-olah membangunkan seniornya pagi-pagi buta begini bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

“ _Aish_. Kamu kan bisa tutup mata lalu tunjuk salah satu! Kenapa harus aku yang memilihkan, sih?” Pemuda Ha tersebut bangkit dalam keadaan rambut berantakan, menahan umpatan di ujung lidah.

“Ah Hyung, aku ingin tahu menurutmu aku lebih cocok memakai baju yang mana. Hehe.”

Bocah ini. Sungguh. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Lihat mata itu. Sungwoon bahkan tidak tahu di mana iris kecokelatan Daniel tersembunyi. Lihat ujung-ujung bibir Daniel yang merekah mencapai pipi, memperlihatkan sebagian gigi kelinci yang Daniel miliki. Dan bila bicara tentang Kang Daniel, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melewatkan tahi lalat di ujung mata pemuda itu.

Dan Sungwoon hanya bisa melihat wajah ini selama satu setengah tahun lagi?

 

_Jangan bercanda._

 

"Jadi mana yang akan kaupilih, Hyung?"

 

Daniel memintanya untuk memilih satu di antara dua━dan sesungguhnya hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengarahkan telunjuk saja. Namun sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam kepalanya secepat laju metro bawah tanah ibukota.

 

“Ah, _I don’t really know, Man,_ ” tenornya halus serupa berbisik, meminjam _catchprase_ milik orang lain yang pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat. Tangannya mengacak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan. Irisnya yang sewarna madu bertemu dengan milik Daniel tatkala ujung-ujung bibir pemuda itu turun dari pipi gembilnya.

 

_“Can I just choose you?”_

 

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir Sungwoon. Tanpa jeda. Tanpa getaran sedikit pun.

 

“Eh…?”

 

Sungwoon paham betul apa arti dari kalimat yang diucapkannya. Tadinya ia ingin berkata, _Bisakah aku memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu lebih lama saja_? Tapi tahu sendiri kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya tidak setinggi itu dan gengsinya tidak membiarkannya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut secara gamblang. Bodoh, memang. Tapi biarlah. Biar saja Kang Daniel menatapnya seperti ini—seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan. Ia lebih suka seperti itu.

 

“Ya, _Nielmon,_ ” Sungwoon memukulkan bantalnya pada tubuh Daniel sekuat tenaga, “Aku memilihmu. Pakai saja yang manapun dan pergi sana!!” Ia memukulkan bantalnya sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai Daniel menyerah dan menyingkir dari hadapannya, tentu saja dengan tawa bodoh khas bocah Kang tersebut.

 

“Bodoh sekali….”

 

Tapi memang Sungwoon peduli? Tidak. Setelah memikirkannya semalaman, ia yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun harus berurusan dengan kebodohan Kang Daniel selama satu setengah tahun ke depan—atau bahkan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Krisisnya kini sudah berlalu. Ia sudah memutus ikatan yang rumit itu dan kini ia sudah tahu.

 

Bahwa yang ia inginkan adalah berada di sisi Daniel, selama yang ia bisa.

**Author's Note:**

> KJDFJFJHFKJJJFFFNJFD I DON'T REALLY KNOW MAN I DON'T KNOW WHY NADO MOREUGE ini saya nulis apa ya... nggak tahu saya memang super impulsif orangnya dan saya juga tadinya nggak kepikiran untuk mempublikasikan tulisan ini... soalnya saya udah lamaaaa sekali nggak nulis fic sampai lupa caranya menulis kjsdkjskjdsk. tapi saya memberanikan diri dan mencoba menanamkan mindset: "ya udah sih tulis aja!!!" hehe jadi begitulah. saya juga nggak tahu apakah di luar sana ada shipper nielwoon/peachcloud selain saya (dan beberapa orang yang saya kenal) namun jika kalian adalah salah satu di antaranya, semoga kalian menikmati tulisan (bobrok) ini dan HAPPYPEACHCLOUDDAY <3


End file.
